1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for producing and filling packaging means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are known to produce and fill packaging means. Machines are mentioned in various technical fields, which produce and fill sealable and sealed packaging means, FFS machines (form, fill, and seal machines). However the operating fashion and the capacity of these machines vary to a large extent in different technical fields. When the quantity and the mass of the packaging means per time unit produced and filled is used as an expression of capacity, in this context FFS machines to fill industrial bulk goods, such as described in DE 10 2004 034 489 A1, EP 1 201 539 B1, or EP 1 623 926 A2, are of a leading role: using such machines it is possible to fill more than 2000 bags per hour with granular bulk goods and to seal these bags. Many of these bags weigh 50 kg or more. The above-mentioned FFS machines generally perform the following processing steps to form, fill, and seal the bags.                a flattened tubular film material, comprising a primary axis of symmetry and two hose edges parallel in reference thereto is unwound from a roll in the direction of the primary axis of symmetry of the hose,        the tubular material is provided with a first lateral welding seam, perpendicular in reference to the tubular axis by way of a welding and separating process and separated along a separating line extending parallel to said lateral welding seam so that individual tubular sections develop open at one side,        the tubular sections open at one side are filled in the filling station via gravity through its still open end with a material to be filled in,        the still open end of the unilaterally open tubular section is provided with a second welding seam, also extending perpendicular in reference to the axis of the hose.        
Recently similar machines have become known which fill powdered bulk goods, tending to fog, in a similar fashion. Frequently these machines for filling the material to be filled in comprise a screw in order to prevent, by the unrestricted dropping of the bulk good, excessive fogging from occurring, which might then compromise the lateral welding. Such a machine is presented in EP 2 024 231 B1.
Similar methods are used in the field of consumer goods, however it is generally impossible to reach the above-mentioned filling speeds. The circumstance is unfortunate, because it renders the respective packages and products more expensive.